Ep 2: The Return of Fullmetal
by wvdbelt
Summary: A Fanfiction Fullmetal Alchemist story. Mustang is bored back in Central headquarters, untill he gets a call from Edward. Mustang and Edward have a meeting, but will that be enough to get Fullmetal back?


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

INTRO

**Edward: **Our lives has change since we are on the other side of the gate. We tried to find a way home. But without alchemy, it looks almost impossible. Untill we met a girl named Marika, she brought us back to our world full of alchemy.

Episode 2: The Return of FullMetal

In Central headquarters in an office sits Roy Mustang behind a desk. His face tells that he is bored. Riza Hawkeye enters the room and sees him sitting there.

**Hawkeye:** What's wrong Sir?

**Mustang:** (Bored face) Every mission we get is investigate. Where is the action.

**Hawkeye:** Sorry Sir. People don't want to fight anymore. But there is still some paperwork

waiting for you.

**Mustang:** (Bored face) I know, **General** Hawkeye. But that's boaring.

**Hawkeye:** Well, you have to do it some time.

**Mustang:** (Bored face) Yeah, you're right.

The phone rangs. Mustang picks up the phone.

**Mustang:** (Bored face) Mustang speaking.

**Woman: **Furhur, there is someone on the line for you.

**Mustang:** (Bored face) Put it trought.

**Woman:** Yes Sir.

**Mustang:** (Bored face) Mustang speaking.

**Edward:** Hé Mustang. What did you know, your Furhur now. How are you doing?

Mustangs face runs normal again but also a bit surprised. Hawkeye looks up. When she hears the name who Mustang is talking to, a smile turns on her face.

**Mustang:** Fullmetal. I thought that you where at the other side of the gate?

**Edward:** I was, and now I'm back. Al is also here.

**Mustang:** How?

**Edward:** I'll tell you that back at Central tomorrow, allright?

**Mustang:** Sure, I'm looking forward to it.

**Edward:** Okay, see you then.

Edward hangs up. Mustang has a grin on his face and puts the phone on the hook.

**Hawkeye:** So, he found a way back?

**Mustang:** Yes, and his brother too. Edward is commig to Central tomorrow.

**Hawkeye: **Guess what, tomorrow your day won't be bored afterall.

Edward go's outside where Alphonse is using some alchemy.

**Edward:** We are back for just one day, and you already are using alchemy.

**Alphonse:** Well, I thought, because we stayed so long on the other side of the gate, I wonder how my

alchemy is now. But as you can see it's still okay. So now I can help other people again and

find a way to get your whole body again.

**Edward:** Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.

**Alphonse:** But we promised each other to get our orginal bodies back, remember?

**Edward:** Yeah, I remember.

**Alphonse:** Well, I'm going to keep thet promise.

**Edward:** Hé I just called Mustang. And guess what? He is Furhur now.

**Alphonse:** That's great!

**Edward:** I know. Ow, I'm going to Central tomorrow.

**Alphonse:** Shall I go with you, brother?

**Edward:** No, you stay here.

**Alphonse:** Brother, are you going to join the military and be a State Alchemist again?

**Edward:** Uhm.. maybe. Hé, let's do some alchemytraining. I can't stay behind, can I?

**Alphonse:** Yeah.

They use some alchemy against each other. Edwards arm and leg are still made of automail that Winry gave him when he was back at this side but then returned to the other side of the gate.

The next day, Edward takes a train to Central. When he is inside Central headquarters, Alex Louis Armstrong sees Edward walking down the hall. He blinks with his eyes a few times and knows that his eyes are not lying. Armstrong runs very happy towards Edward.

**Armstrong:** (Armstrong style) I can't believe it! You are really back! Mr. Edward Elric, it's great to

see you agian!

When Edward hears the voice of Armstrong he don't know what to do. Armstrong grabs Edward and hug him as hard as he can.

**Edward:** (Suffocate) Can't breathe.

Armstrong let's go of Edward.

**Armstrong:** I'm so sorry.

**Edward:** That's okay.

**Armstrong:** I heard what happened from Mustang. How did you got back?

**Edward:** That is a long story. I'm on my way to tell him it myself.

**Armstrong:** (Armstrong style) Let me take you to him, Mr. Edward Elric, Sir!

**Edward:** (Stupid laugh) Thanks.

In the office of Mustang is Mustang doing some paparwork when Armstrong enters the room in Armstrong style. Mustang looks up.

**Armstrong:** (Armstrong style) Sir, your guest is her, Edward Elric!

**Mustang:** Thanks Armstrong.

Edwards enters the room. Armstrong stands in salute and then leaves the room.

**Mustang:** So, how did you find a way back?

**Edward:** We didn't see each other for a long time, and that's the first thing you have to say?

**Mustang:** Well, I'm sorry Edward. What about; how was the other side of the gate?

**Edward:** Al and I had a great time back there.

**Mustang:** Good to know. So, how did you find a way back?

**Edward:** We met a girl named Marika. She could use alchemy back there.

**Mustang:** Do you know how?

**Edward:** No. But maybe it has something to do with that golden watch.

**Mustang:** A golden watch you say?

**Edward:** Yeah, she had a one with her. It sounds like you know more about this watch.

**Mustang:** Maybe…

**Edward:** (A bit pissed) Don't start that again, Mustang.

**Mustang:** Well, I can tell you what I know but, in return I want you to join the military again.

**Edward:** Equivalent exchange, right?

**Mustang:** You got that right.

**Edward:** Fine, have it you way. But only if I can do my own research, just like before.

**Mustang:** That is fine by me.

In a drawer from his desk, Mustang grabs a new state alchemist watch. He throws the watch towards Edward who catches it.

**Mustang:** Here, a new one. Because yours have been destroyed by Kimblee.

**Edward:** Thanks.

**Mustang:** Welcome back on board, Fullmetal.

Edward leaves Central headquarters while Mustang is looking out of the window. Hawkeye in entering the office of Mustang and just heard about the news that Edward joined the military again.

**Hawkeye****:** Why did you ask Edward to join the military again?

**Mustang:** That's a stupid question, **General** Hawkeye. Because Ed always gets in trouble. And when

he does… (Mustang style) I don't have to do these paperworks anymore! (Laughing).

Hawkeye signs while Mustang is still acting silly and laughing. Then he truns back to normal.

**Mustang:** And besides, he already draged us into one.

**Hawkeye:** What are you talking about, Sir?

**Mustang:** He told me about a girl that had a golden watch with her. She brought them back here.

**Hawkeye:** Do you mean…?

**Mustang:** Could be. And if that's the case, we have a new adventure.

Edward is on a train back to Riesembool. He is thinking about what Mustang told him about the golden watch and Marika.

**Mustang:** If we are talking about the same golden watch here, it belongs to Oliver Quinn.

**Edward:** Oliver Quinn, hù? Marika's last name was also Quinn. What can you tell me about this

Oliver person?

**Mustang:** He was a state alchemist. They called him the 'Technic Alchemist'. Most of the time, he

was inventing things that still helps militay today. But a rumor go's that he made a watch that

unlockeds all the alchemy in an alchemist.

**Edward:** You mean the truth. The truth about alchemy, the one that I saw in that gate.

**Mustang:** That's correct.

**Edward:** But how did he do that?

**Mustang:** Nobody knows, Ed. And maybe it's better that it will stay that way.

And the train travels further towards Riesembool.


End file.
